Nene Ōmori
is the fourth leader of Red Tail after Aoi Kunieda resigned her title. Appearance Nene has wavy, red hair that's always tied in a pony tail, and reaches mid-back when loose. She is usually seen wearing a regular school uniform under her coat and wears a long school skirt. She is well endowed. She has a beauty mark under her left eye. Personality Nene is far more aggressive than her permissive leader. Though she often openly disagrees with and occasionally disobeys Kunieda, she is still her faithful wingman, balking vociferously when Kunieda opts to leave the Red Tail and relinquish the mantle of leadership to her. She takes it nevertheless and soon proves to be worthy of it, gaining the confidence and trust of the Red Tail. She hates men and doesn't like it if any members of the Red Tail are in a relationship with men. But that is most likely because part of the Red Tail rule is "No Men Allowed". The only man she doesn't mind is Kunieda's grandfather, since he was her and Red Tail's teacher. Lately, she has been warming up for Oga Tatsumi as well. At first she hated him, because of Kunieda crush and her leaving Red Tail. However, after the run in with the MK5 and Miki, she starts to see Oga in a new light and almost accepts Kunieda's crush with Oga. This can be seen e.g. after Oga beats Toujou, when she respects him and even asks Kunieda why she wouldn't go and treat his wounds. But when Kunieda asked Oga to come out with her, she and the others (Furuichi excluded) thought that Kunieda was going to ask him out and told Kunieda to think things through. Like other members of the Red Tail, she also has a feminine side to her which Chiaki finds cute such as how terrible she is with playing online video games Plot Tōhōshinki Arc Saint Ishiyama High Arc Prince En Arc Akumano Academy Arc Memory Loss Arc Field Trip Arc Merry Christmas Arc Return to Ishiyama High School Arc One day, she and the other Red Tail members find Aoi writing fortune cookie messages. Nene is astonished to see that Aoi is tasking herself with such a duty through manual labor.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Page 6 Nene returns to the now-rebuilt Ishiyama on the first day of the new semester. While lounging on the rooftop with the rest of the Red Tail, she listens to Yuka's inquiries about the "Killer Six Elements". Nene explains more about each of the individual "Elements" to Yuka such as their names and their previous high schools. When she finishes, she warns Yuka about remembering everything, because one of the high schools that she mentioned, Majōgari Academy, some former Red Tail members branched off and began a "Reborn Red Tail" organization.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 12-16 Later, several of he Red Tail members, including Nene, hurry to the Kunieda residence after learning about her attack; they barge inside to find Aoi being tended to her wounds by her grandfather. Nene begins asking a series of questions regarding Aoi's encounter with the girls from Majōgari Academy, such as how they could have injured her in any possible way. When Nene discovers that Ringo Hōjō was involved, she becomes angered, cursing the second leader of the Red Tail. She then notices that Takayuki Furuichi is present and, assuming that he arrived to peep on Aoi's half-naked body, violently attacks him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 8-11 A meeting is eventually held outside involving most of the delinquents who returned Saint Ishiyama Academy. Nene stands silent throughout most of the meeting, though she sides with Aoi when her predecessor mentions that the Red Tail should deal with Majōgari Academy, adding that the name of their female gang stands upon it.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 13-17 However, once the meeting is nearing conclusion, almost everyone has agreed to gather information on the Poltergeists before making an offensive move, such as a private battle between Yōhei Nasu and Tatsumi Oga; regarding the private battle, both Kanzaki and Himekawa oppose the idea of Oga as their alliance's leader. When Yuka suggests a game of rock-paper-scissors to resolve the problem, this causes Nene to feel reluctant about it, though she ends up participating anyway.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 3-7 The following day, Nene and Chiaki follow Seiji Kameyama of the Poltergeists, where they see that he is buying a drink from a vending machine. She is annoyed about their plan and wonders whether they should be dealing with Ringo Hōjō instead.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Page 3 Nonetheless, they continue to keep watch. Nene eventually notices an oddity about the Poltergeist's face and insists to Chiaki that something really is different about him; suddenly, much to their shock, his face begins melting away. Nene and Chiaki slowly become mortified as they realize what has just happened to him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 7-8 However, Nene manages to overcome this unimaginable experience and later regroups with the other Red Tail. She eventually learns from Furuichi that Aoi is planning to fight Ringo alone. Realizing what is truly happening, she indirectly tells Furuichi and the Red Tail that she will not be a true leader like her predecessors if she does not fight; afterwards, Nene and the other members of the Red Tail head out.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 16-17 Along the way, they are confronted by the "Reborn Red Tail". The second-in-command, Maaya Ajari, greets Nene.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 17-18 Both generations then clash with one another; unfortunately, all members of the Red Tail are badly beaten and defeated.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 199, Page 14 They are subsequently taken to a desolate area within the school with Aoi and Ringo inside. Nene weakly greets Aoi before then apologizing for her defeat. However, her voice grows stronger after Ringo proposes that Aoi fight either her or Oga, something Nene warns Aoi not to do; instead, she tells her predecessor to simply fight Ringo.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 14-15 Powers & Abilities Nene fights by utilizing a lengthy chain, one end of which she keeps wrapped around her wrist. By entrapping an opponent with one end, she can launch them into the air at exceptional speeds. She can also strike from a distance by wielding the chain like a whip. Relationships Red Tail Being a dedicated member and eventually ending up its leader, Nene watches over her fellow members in Red Tail. Aoi Kunieda She's very protective of Aoi. Nene didn't want Aoi to fall in love with Oga because it would go against one of the rules of the red tails. Takayuki Furuichi Its believed that Nene has a crush on Furuichi as she's seemingly the only one who doesn't use the degrading nicknames her friends do. She also came to his defense, stating that she and the others already knew that Furuichi has his own tough core. After realizing what she said, she claims there's no deeper meaning behind it. In chapter 179 she comes along with Furuichi and that causes everyone from ishiyama to be quite surprised. After a harsh remark from Yuka she tells her that the only reason she went along with Furuichi is because he kept crying about how he will introduce her to Misaki. Hesitatingly she gives another reason why she is participating in the tournament. At the start of the three legged race she asks Furuichi not touch to her. During the race they looked to get along with each other quite well, That is until when Furuichi keeps on touching her after they had avoided a Zebub Blast. She also expresses some genuine concern for him, although she nonetheless does not hestitate to inflict pain on him herself if she thinks he is up to something. She later agrees to go out with him for a "sulking party" after the end of the couple games, shocking Chiaki and Ryoko. The two also appear to have similar mindsets, with both simaltaneously wondering why they are watching "a romantic comedy" and having similar reactions to the stranger events around them. Chiaki Tanimura Chiaki and Nene seems to be close friend Yuka Hanazawa Chiaki and Yuka seems to be the close friends of Nene Hajime Kanzaki Nene is annoyed by Kanzaki Quotes *"Aoi-Neesaaaaan!!!!!!" - Her usual reaction when Kunieda expresses her obvious feelings for Oga. *''"Aoi!! Aoi!! If I took a picture of your face, it'd be worth millions!" (To Aoi)'' Trivia *When translated form Kanji, her name means "Big Mild Forest" References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ishiyama High Category:Human Category:Red Tail